Today
by TiggerFace
Summary: Loose follow up to Someday. Fluff, humor, silliness, life-changing events. This story is all sunshine. Oneshot. Established Joniss.


I own nothing. Rambling A.N. at the end.

* * *

"Johanna!"

"What?"

"Can you come here?"

Johanna's head popped around the door from seconds later, an annoyed look covering her features. "I'm trying to get the damn cat to – holy shit!" Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she saw what Katniss was holding. She stepped fully into the room, clutching a bag of cat treats and a small yellow ball. Placing both items on the counter she moved forward slowly, her gaze fixed on Katniss's hands. "Really? It's time? Already? It seems too soon. Are you sure it's not too soon? Cause if we do it too soon we won't actually know if it's right or not and I don't want to go through it twice. We should double check the timing first. Give me a second to – why are you laughing?"

At the hurt tone in her lover's voice Katniss forced herself to stop the giggles that were overtaking her and put her item down. Moving into Johanna's space she placed both hands on her cheeks and redirected her girlfriend's gaze from the wall to her own eyes. "I wasn't laughing at you, I promise. It's just – I didn't expect you to be this into it. Obviously you wanted it because you agreed, but I wasn't expecting so much concern. But I'm glad, because it tells me that you're in 100 % and that's good. So I'm laughing because you're surprising me. Because I didn't expect this much investment from you. But I love it. And I love you."

Pouting slightly Johanna narrowed her eyes. "Seems like a stupid reason to laugh."

"Mhm. It kinda is. But you're in a relationship with me, someone who apparently laughs for stupid reasons. So what does that say about you?"  
Johanna smirked. "That I'm hot and sexy and that made you fall so madly in love with me you're starting to lose it."

Katniss laughed again and shook her head before leaning her forehead against her girlfriend's. "Brat" she scolded, sticking her tongue out. The lips in front of her promptly wrapped around it and sucked. Taken slightly by surprise, she moaned as she moved her head forward enough to connect their lips. Lacing her hands behind Johanna's neck she pulled her entire body forward, feeling a tingle run up her spine as their bodies molded to each other. Johanna pushed her backwards until her back hit the wall then aggressively thrust her tongue into her mouth. Arching her back into Johanna she moaned again, feeling a throbbing start between her legs. Johanna slid her hands under Katniss's thighs and lifted, trapping her against the wall as she wound her legs around Johanna's waist. Moving her hands to her girlfriend's face, she tilted her head forward, intent on using her sudden height and dominating the kiss. Running her tongue along Johanna's bottom lip she nipped it quickly before sliding her tongue into the other girl's mouth and rubbing it against hers. Johanna's hips jumped forward at the contact and Katniss tore her mouth away to toss her head back against the wall and whimper at the feeling. Panting she forced herself to gather her wits, a task made almost impossible by the mouth that had attached itself to her neck and started sucking frantically. Winding her hands through Johanna's hair she managed to whimper out "You're gonna give me a hickey," then gasped at the hum of agreement that set the sensitive nerves in her neck on overload and made her brain short circuit. "Babe, we need to – GOD!" she yelped as teeth grazed her neck in a quick nip before the mouth was removed and Johanna's heavy gaze rose to meet hers.

"Sorry. We need to what?" Her voice was low and hoarse and Katniss had to close her eyes, lean her head against the wall, and collect herself before she could look back down. A jolt went through her body again as Johanna took advantage of the expanse of Katniss's neck that had been exposed and reattached her lips on the opposite side of the hickey that was already starting to form.

"No no no" She groaned, using her grip on Johanna's hair to pull her lover's head back. Johanna growled at being removed and pressed her hips forward into Katniss's center. "Fuck! No. Stop. After, after I take it. Just, we'll use this to celebrate but we need to have something to celebrate first. Okay?"  
Johanna cocked her head to the side and gazed at Katniss with a mix of lust, frustration, and love. "Only if you're sure we'll have something to celebrate."  
Katniss leaned forward to kiss her gently. "I'm sure. As sure as I can be without testing it."

Seconds passed and she could see Johanna weighing her options. Finally she nodded. "Okay. I trust you."  
Smiling broadly at the words that meant as much to her as 'I love you' Katniss kissed her again. "Good. Now put me down and scat. I'll join you in a minute."

Johanna frowned. "I can't be in here?"

"No. You can't. I don't trust you not to start this again. Down and outside."

Looking like a wounded puppy Johanna heaved a sigh and let Katniss down – making a point to press their bodies together as she slid a couple of inches to the floor. Katniss swatted her lover in retaliation before giving her a kiss and pushing her out the door. Turning to the test she took a deep breath and reached for it.

Johanna tried not to pace. It worked for two seconds before she gave in and started up, back and forth, just in front of the now closed door. Hearing a yowl she turned to see Buttercup staring at her, his eyes narrowed. Sticking her tongue out at him she continued pacing, keeping it up for the two minutes her girlfriend needed before being smacked by Katniss opening the door just as she turned to walk past it. "Fuck," she groaned, reeling backwards and clutching her face.

"Shit! I'm sorry! Here, let me see." Katniss tried to pull Johanna's hands away but was met with resistance until they were removed voluntarily so Johanna could shake her head and let the pain clear.

"It's fine, I'm good. Just wasn't expecting it."

Katniss studied her for a moment before nodding, seemingly satisfied that she wasn't seriously injured. "Okay. Then I have a question. What were you doing with the cat and these when I called you?" She held up the treats and the ball Johanna had left on the counter.

Blushing furiously she shot Buttercup a side-ways glance before dropping her gaze to the carpet and rubbing a toe against it. "Nothing."  
"Hmmmm. Nothing huh? Then it shouldn't be a big deal to tell me right?"

Lifting her head Johanna tried to adopt an air of loftiness. It was ruined by the fact that she couldn't tear her eyes from the ceiling. "Nope. Shouldn't be."  
Her chin was grasped and she was forced to meet her lover's gaze. A smile quirked the corners of Katniss's mouth. "So why don't you tell me huh?"

"I was. . . I . . . Iwasteachinghimtoplayfetch," She muttered quickly, hoping to spare herself the embarrassment.

Katniss frowned for a moment, then slowly started to smile as she worked out what Johanna had said. "I'm sorry. You were what now?"  
Johanna glared. "You heard me."

Katniss was grinning broadly. "Just making sure I heard you right. That you were teaching the cat how to fetch." There was a beat of silence as they stared at each other then Katniss doubled over as laughter overtook her. "Holy shit. You were teaching him how to fetch. The old, useless, crotchety cat who gives zero shits about what humans want. You were teaching him how to fetch."

"Hey! He is not useless! Or wasn't going to be after I taught him how to fetch!" Her defense just made Katniss laugh harder, until she had sunk to her knees and was bent over clutching her stomach. Johanna frowned, then turned to look at Buttercup who was glaring at Katniss. "Don't worry, buddy. I believe in you. It'll happen. And we won't let her utilize your new skill once you learn it." A choking noise came from Katniss as she collapsed onto her side. Buttercup's gaze moved from the woman on the floor to Johanna and seemed to soften slightly. But as soon as she grinned in an attempt to share some camaraderie with him he got up and stalked off, tail waving in the air as he disappeared from sight. She sighed and looked down at her lover who was still in hysterics on the floor. "Really? It's not _that _funny."

Taking a minute to compose herself enough that only the occasional laugh slipped out, Katniss pushed herself upright and turned to sit against the wall. "It's just – if you wanted an animal that would fetch – why wouldn't you ask for a puppy for Christmas or something?"

Johanna sniffed and adopted a look of disdain. "Puppies are so undignified. Cats are far better, they act properly composed. Not to mention they are much smarter, enough to know they shouldn't act with blind – or even any – obedience."

Smiling she gazed up at Johanna. "Doesn't that defeat the purpose of you trying to teach Buttercup to fetch?"

Johanna's face fell slightly. "Yeah. . . Maybe a little." Her eyes narrowed as Katniss started giggling again and she turned in a huff to go through the door she had been pacing past. If her girlfriend wasn't going to take her seriously she didn't have to stick around. Her eyes fell on the test sitting on the counter and she went over to it, her annoyance disappearing as fear rushed through her. She just had to pick it up. That was it. Just pick it up and read it and they'd know. Simple really. Except as soon as she put her hand on it her eyes slammed shut. She could do this. Just one look. Easy. Trying not to tremble too much she forced her eyes into slits, just enough to see through. Positive. "No way," she whispered to herself.

"What's it say?" Katniss had pulled herself up off the floor and was leaning against the door frame, her arms crossed in front of her and her voice slightly uncertain.

Johanna couldn't hold back the smile. "Positive. You're pregnant."  
Katniss's jaw dropped. "No."

"Yup." Her arms were suddenly full of her girlfriend who was laughing and crying and kissing her desperately. Then they were empty again as Katniss ripped herself away to fully look at her.

"No. _We're _pregnant."

Her smile got bigger. "We're pregnant. Holy shit we're pregnant!" And they were kissing again, turned somehow so that Katniss was sitting on the bathroom counter with her legs wrapped around Johanna. She leaned back suddenly and grasped Katniss's face. "Hey babe?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we celebrate now?"

Katniss started nodding, slowly, then with more and more speed. "Yes. Yes we can. Celebration. _Now_."

She pulled Katniss of the counter and sought out her mouth again. "Let's do it. Celebration time. 'Cause we're _pregnant_."

* * *

A.N. I'm writing this in a world where Johanna and Katniss formed a solid relationship that led to them trusting each other enough to heal to the point where they would both welcome kids in a new and safer country. Basically the opposite of Peeta/Katniss and what happened in the books. (In no way do I believe that Peeta forced Katniss into having kids, but I've never bought her feelings for him as anything more than a security blanket and I felt like the kids were her 'thank you' more than 'yeah I really want them'. You may disagree, that was just my interpretation of the epilogue). I was in the mood to write an event without a lot of deep introspective development (read: I was tired and feeling lazy) so they got to this place in a story between Someday and this that I probably wont write. (That's also why this has no hint of their pasts or uncertainty about the world their kids would grow up in - that would be covered in the in-between story that doesn't exist cause too much examination for psyche for me right now). These are my IC headcannons for a totally in-love, untortured, unbroken Joniss, hopefully they don't seem OOC for you readers.

A make-out scene made it in there. That was unintentional. Still not good at writing the whole kissing (much less making out) thing but it wasn't making me cringe as much during editing so I left it.

Also what is the formatting on this site? I cannot fucking figure out how to make it look nice without wasting my youth fixing it. I understand author's complaints now and would like to take back every thought I've had about them being whiney. Karma's a bitch.


End file.
